1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3D inkjet printer.
2. Discussion of the Background
A typical inkjet printer performs printing on a surface of a flat medium is carried on a platen by discharging ink on the surface of the medium from an inkjet head.
In response to a demand in recent years for printing on a medium of a three-dimensional shape, a 3D inkjet printer has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S62-111749. The 3D inkjet printer disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S62-111749 discharges ink on the surface of the medium from an inkjet head while moving up and down a medium holder that holds the medium of a three-dimensional shape and at the same time moving the medium holder and the inkjet head relative to each other in a 3D space.
However, in the 3D inkjet printer disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S62-111749, a high quality image cannot be printed because a positional relation between the inkjet head and the medium varies according to a printing position.